1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to industrial washers and refers more specifically to an industrial washer of the type wherein engine blocks are fed through the washer on a conveyor which is intermittently driven to move the engine blocks between predetermined stations, and wherein the engine blocks are cleaned and washed in the industrial washer beneath large covers over the conveyor and blocks. The invention refers more particularly to such an industrial washer including structure therein for and the method steps of selectively moving the covers to expose a significant portion of the conveyor and operably associated engine block handling apparatus for inspection and or maintenance of the blocks or apparatus whereby downtime of the industrial washer while fumes are being evacuated therefrom to permit inspection and/or maintenance thereof is substantially reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, industrial washers of, for example, the type utilized to clean and wash engine blocks wherein engine blocks are indexed through a washer on a conveyor through a plurality of stations, both on and off the conveyor, for treatment by washing fluid or the like, have included covers over the conveyor, associated engine block handling apparatus, and/or cleaning and washing apparatus to restrict cleaning and washing fluids and their fumes substantially to the industrial washer.
With such structure, when it is desired to inspect the conveyor or associated engine block handling apparatus such as ferris wheel structures and the like for proper operation and/or to provide maintenance thereon, the industrial washer has had to be shut down while the fumes from the fluids used in the washer are evacuated therefrom prior to entry of personnel into the covered area to perform the inspection and/or maintenance. Costs for downtime of such industrial washers may run to hundreds of dollars per minute of downtime. Therefore, anything that can be accomplished to eliminate portions of such downtime is particularly desirable.
Further, with such structures of the past, wherein doors have been provided in the covers of such apparatus, and maintenance is carried on inside the apparatus by personnel entering the covers through the doors, the working space within the covers has usually been cramped, resulting in disagreeable working conditions and therefore longer downtime and low employee morale.